The smart card is a general term for plastic cards embedded with microchips. The smart card contains user information through which the cardholder can be identified. For example, according to different use scenarios, the existing smart cards may include Subscriber Identity Model (SIM) cards, User Identity Model (UIM) cards, and Universal Subscriber Identity Module (USIM) cards.
Among them, the SIM card is the personal data card of a Global System for Mobile communications (GSM) mobile phone and is used for the GSM system to recognize the user identity. A user can access the system and exchange information through the SIM card. The UIM card is a user identification and encryption technique for a mobile communication terminal, and is advocated by China Unicom and supported by the CDMA Development Group (CDG). The UIM card functions as the SIM card of a GSM mobile phone and may be used for user identification. The USIM card is an upgrade of the SIM card.
In general, a smart card should be installed in an electronic product which requires user identification. As illustrated in FIG. 1, one of the installation modes of a smart card in the prior art is to arrange a slot 12 in a tray 11 of the smart card and a smart card 2 in the slot 12, and contacts 13 on the bottom of the slot 12 to electrically connect to the smart card 2. In the position illustrated in FIG. 1, to limit the upward movement of the smart card 2, the tray 11 is also provided with a baffle 14 thereon.
A designer finds at least the following problems in the prior art during the implementation of the above installation.
The smart card is easy to generate heat during the working process of the electronic product. Due to insufficient limitations to the smart card, and different coefficients of heat expansion of materials, as illustrated in FIG. 2, the applied force from the contacts may cause the smart card to warp at two ends and the applied force from the baffle may cause the smart card to be recessed in the middle. Therefore, the smart card tends to deform due to overheating.